Uma segunda chance
by liliuapolonio
Summary: Essa fic Aioros conta como é sua vida como mestre do santuario. Cdz n me pertence. fic sem fins lucrativos. essa fic contem yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Uma segunda chance.

Eu me chamo Aioros de Sagitário. Meu sobrenome não é esse, mas depois que me tornei cavaleiro de ouro, todo meu passado foi deixado pra trás.

Durante dezoito anos permaneci no reino de Hades. Em missão para nossa deusa Athena. Foram momentos tenebrosos que nem gosto de me lembrar. No entanto, hoje eu me dei à oportunidade de viver uma nova vida.

Passei uma borracha em meu passado e resolvi seguir meu caminho.

O santuário não é mais o mesmo. Em minha época tudo era luta, sangue e muito sofrimento.

Hoje olho os novos pretendentes a cavaleiros e não vejo o medo em seus olhares. Na minha época eu era puro receio. Tudo era abominável. Hoje os aspirantes conversam e sorriem enquanto treinam.

Depois que fomos ressuscitados, eu fiquei responsável por todo o santuário. A deusa Athena me deu o cargo de novo mestre. Fiquei feliz mesmo achando que não merecia essa nomeação.

Sempre achei que essa função era dos cavaleiros de Áries. Só que o mestre Shion me disse que antes de tudo acontecer, ele já tinha deixado escrito que eu seria seu sucessor. E quando fomos ressuscitados ele mais uma vez pediu a Athena essa nomeação. Não que eu não goste. Só achei muita responsabilidade. Nunca fui um cavaleiro assim tão responsável. Pelo contrario, sempre fui da turma dos bagunceiros. Sempre achei que essa função era para cavaleiros, tipo o Kamus, Saga, Shaka, Mu, ate mesmo o Dokho, que era chegado ao uma farrinha. Mas eu, acho que mais uma vez os deuses estão querendo me testar.

Estou andando pelo santuário como faço todas as manhas. Sempre vou averiguar se esta tudo em seu devido modo. Os cavaleiros de ouro assim como eu, também ficaram com algumas funções. Mas nenhuma que se compare a minha. Às vezes durmo muito tarde e acordo cedo demais. E tem noites que eu nem consigo pregar os olhos no travesseiro. É difícil provar minha maturidade, responsabilidade e eficácia. Isso não esta sendo fácil. Sinto como se tivesse o peso da paz do mundo em minhas costas. Agora sei por que Saga se sentia tão atentado. Essa vida condicionada você tem que saber levar. Se não ela te leva para um caminho sem volta. A única coisa boa se posso dizer assim. É que a Athena baniu a lei que dizia que ninguém pode ver o rosto do mestre. Graças a Zeus eu não preciso usar aquelas mascara horrível. Ate por que não teria muita lógica, pois todos sabem que eu sou o mestre.

Continuo minha caminhada pelas ruínas. O sol brilha de uma maneira tão espontânea, que me faz sorrir pela ardência em minha pele.

Já estou próximo a arena de lutas. De longe já posso ouvir os xingamentos de Mascara, o italiano complicado. Não sei como Afrodite agüenta. Mas uma coisa é certa. Aqueles dois ali foram feitos um para o outro. E a feminilidade em pessoa contra a masculinidade convicta de câncer.

Estou chegando a arena. Vejo o Deba rindo de Mu. De algo que provavelmente o Milo disse.

Esses dois me surpreenderam mesmo. Nunca achei que dali ia sair um romance, um casal. Pensando bem, Aldebaram aparenta uma coisa que ele não é. Nos sabemos que por trás do seu jeitão e seus músculos existe um homem simples e sensível. E Mu também esconde sua verdadeira personalidade pro trás daquela carinha meiga e infantil. A de um guerreiro forte e habilidoso.

Paro e noto que Kamus esta correndo atrás de seu escorpião. Meu sorriso logo aparece em minha face. Esses dois sim. Eu sempre soube que pro trás da implicância de Milo e a frieza do cavaleiro de aquário, tinha sentimentos recíprocos. Eles foram feitos um para outro. Como diria Milo, eu sou tudo aquilo que Kamus queria ser mais não tem coragem para concretizar.

Ainda estou em pé. Eles ainda não sentiram minha presença. Me aproximo mais e vejo Saga e Kanon sentados nas escadas conversando calmamente. Se fosse em outras época era discussão na certa. Saga junto com Shura eram meus melhores amigos. Saga fazia o tipo certinho e o Shura era o saidinho irresponsável.

Naquela época só eu sabia da existência do outro gêmeo. E por isso sempre testemunhava o conflito de personalidade deles. Hoje isso mudou. Eles dois estão mais tranqüilos, mas ainda sim tem suas diferenças. Quando reparo melhor vejo que Kanon segura à mão de Saga. Que tenta esconder o máximo sua relação com seu gêmeo. Não por medo e sim por que Saga sempre fora um cavaleiro discreto.

Sento-me ao lado deles e digo alo.

Kanon me da bom dia e Saga apenas sorri. Observo o ringue e vejo meu irmão todo suado, sem blusa, treinando com Mascara. Aquelas palavras lindas que eu estava escutando a quilometro de distancia era por que eles dois estavam treinando junto. Meu irmão Aiolia é um cavaleiro bravo e justo. Porem tem uma personalidade forte e complicada. Ele é meu maior orgulho. Foi por ele que reunia forças naquele local que permaneci por anos. Eu o criei, treinei e ele sozinho provou ser digno de ser o cavaleiro de Leão. E isso pra mim é uma grande satisfação. Fico olhando o enquanto discute com Mascara quem é o mais forte. Conheço apenas uma pessoa alem de mim que o acalma e o compreende. O procuro com os olhos. Ele sempre esta perto dele. É sua calmaria. Seu porto de tranqüilidade. O homem mais próximo de Zeus e a reencarnação de Buda, o observa com um carinho no olhar. Seus olhos azuis sempre estão hipnotizados pelos os do meu irmão. E so permanecem abertos para ele. Shaka me sente olhando o e se vira acenando para mim. Eu retribuo o gesto e volto a observar o ringue.

Ali só esta faltando uma pessoa. O homem em que eu mais confiei e que me acabou me traindo. O homem que mais amei e se quer teve a capacidade de me escutar. Um espanhol forte, seguro e destemido. Esse é Shura. Sinto seu cosmo bem próximo. Deve estar chegando. Provavelmente esta atrasado por que deve ter passado a noite na farra. Ele me ensinou muitas coisas da vida. Era meu diabinho, como Saga o chamava. Quando me vi apaixonado por ele tive medo de perder sua amizade. Por isso nunca tive coragem de expor esse sentimento. Mas, certa vez, depois das nossas bebedeiras habituais. Nos estávamos tão bêbados que se quer conseguimos chegar nas nossas casas. Tive a brilhante idéia de dormirmos em uma pousada que tinha no pé da montanha do santuário. Onde sempre levávamos nossas amantes.

Nesse dia a casa estava lotada. Só tinha um quarto. Nossas condições não ajudavam. Aceitamos o quarto e fomo para ele. Me deitei no chão mesmo. O álcool tinha um efeito gingante nesse dia. Não me lembro de muita coisa por causa do mesmo. So lembro que ele me carregou e me colocou na cama ao seu lado.

Ele deitou ao meu lado e me cobriu com o lençol. Quando dei por mim. Tinha feito a besteira de estar olhando para seus olhos. Ali foi meu erro.

Não me contive. Estávamos tão próximos que sentia sua respiração em meus lábios. Abri a boca e fui ao encontro da sua. Não sei por que ele não rejeitou. Nos beijamos por um bom tempo. E depois adormecemos. Um simples beijo que abriu a caixa de Pandora.

Na manha seguinte acordei e não o encontrei. Fui pagar a conta mais ele já tinha feito. Subi. Fui para minha casa tomar um banho. E depois fui treinar.

Antes de chegar ao meu destino. Vi o meu amor conversando com Saga. Não escutei o que eles falavam. Fiquei receoso que estivessem falando de mim. Me escondi como ratinho. Esperei Saga ir embora pra falar com Shura. Tinha que pedir desculpas pelos meus atos. E não ia adiantar fugir dessa conversa. Ate por que eu não sou de fugir dos problemas. So que Shura passou o dia inteiro fugindo (essa é a palavra certa) de mim.

Passamos um tempo nisso. Me odiava por ter perdido a amizade de Shura. Já o mesmo era frio quando falava comigo. Ao ponto de nem querer treinar mais comigo. Esse sentimentos todos estavam acabando comigo.

Então tive a brilhante idéia de passar um tempo a sós com Aiolia para trená-lo em uma das ilhas do santuário.

Foi quando descobri que Saga era o mestre do santuário e tudo aconteceu.

Quando percebi que era Shura que me perseguia, ainda tentei falar com ele. So que ele não quis si quer me ouvir. Foi inescrupuloso, não teve dó nem da criança que eu carregava em meu colo.

Depois de tudo, recebi minha missão. E hoje não sei ao certo qual sentimento tenho por ele. Minha raiva e meu ressentimento não diminuirão ao passar dos anos.

E olha que ele ate já tentou conversar comigo sobre isso. Mas eu não consigo falar com ele. Talvez seja meu subconsciente que ainda tem medo do que ele representa pra mim.

Mesmo eu sendo hoje o grande mestre não consigo perdoar tudo que passei por ele. Fugir de mim na época que mais precisei dele.

Hoje sou eu quem foge. Ele esta chegando e eu me levanto para sair dali. Não consigo compartilhar do mesmo espaço que ele esta.

Me despeço dos gêmeos e vou embora. Sei que todos já notaram esse meu modo de agir com Shura. Só que por respeito, nenhum toca nesse assunto. Ate mesmo Aiolia.

Shura me olha com os olhos tristes. E me reverencia como mestre. Mostrando a mim que ele sabe o seu lugar. Não gosto que nenhum dos meus amigos faça essa reverencia a mim. Mas ele, bom, como posso dizer. Ele não é meu amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Meu nome é Shura de Capricórnio. Sou conhecido como o cavaleiro mais fiel da deusa Athena. Todos me conhecem pela minha coragem. O que eles realmente não sabem, é que por trás dessa pessoa confiante e corajosa. Existe um homem fraco e dependente.

Sim. Esse sou eu hoje. Medroso, indeciso e impaciente.

São exatamente onze da manha e eu acabo de acordar.

Minhas olheiras entregam as noites más dormidas que tenho tido.

Olho para o relógio sem acreditar que mais uma vez estou atrasado para os treinos. Levanto me e percebo que já estou só. Na noite anterior eu estava acompanhado de belas mulheres. Apenas para amenizar a agonia que sinto aqui em meu peito.

Vou direto para o banheiro. Não tenho prazer de me olhar no espelho. Pensando bem já faz um tempo que não encaro meu reflexo. Talvez tenha medo do que ele vai me dizer. Ou então, para não confrontar de uma vez esse ser que eu sou hoje.

Olho para o chão. Sinto que meu odor esta desagradável. Meu cheiro exala um misto de bebidas, cigarros, perfumes baratos e sexo.

Até eu tenho nojo de mim. Entro no box. Abro o chuveiro e deixo a água fria percorrer todo o caminho do meu corpo. Esfrego me de um modo que possa sair todo aquele odor. Só que o cheiro esta impregnado em minha alma. Posso ficar horas no banho que não dará em nada.

Termino meu banho. Visto minha roupa e vou tomar meu café. Se bem que a essa hora, esta mais para almoço.

Meus estomago revira com cheiro do pó de café. Sinto me nauseado com o cheiro forte. Deixo o café pra lá. Tomo um copo de leite que desce igual a um tijolo e vou em direção a arena, treinar com meus companheiros.

Enquanto caminho, sinto o sol me castigar. Ando de cabeça baixa, para que os aspirantes a cavaleiro não notem que o mais fiel guerreiro de Athena, não passa de um verme, um miserável. Sim por que isso é o realmente eu sou.

Vocês devem esta se perguntando. Por que me tornei isso?

A resposta é bem simples. Por que não tive coragem para assumir um sentimento puro e mágico que sentia há anos atrás. Precisamente dezoito anos.

Como me arrependo de todas as burradas que fiz. E agora sinto as conseqüências desses atos não pensados. Como pude ser tão egoísta e insensível. Justo com quem não merecia. A pessoa que mais me dava valor. Que me conhecia. E pior, ainda tentei matar a deusa que tanto prezo. Tudo isso por que não tive coragem de assumir os meus sentimentos. Minha imaturidade moldou a figura de uma pessoa vazia. Sim. Eu me sinto assim.

Continuo a andar e a pensar nele. Mal consigo ficar sem pensar nessa pessoa. Do momento em que acordo, ate a hora de dormir penso em meu amado Aioros.

Por que não lhe dei ouvidos. Era tão simples ouvir te. Mas, preferi machucar. Quando lembro que com minhas próprias mãos, matei o meu amor. Despejo em meu coração lagrimas de sangue.

Ainda escuto sua voz me pedindo para lhe escutar. Sua aflição e sua dor eu carrego comigo desde que descobri a porcaria da verdade. E como você tentou me dizer, e eu, por puro egoísmo não te escutei.

Estou chegando próximo a arena. Noto que você esta sentado ao lado dos gêmeos. Tento ao máximo diminuir meu cosmo para você não me perceber. Sei que isso lhe irrita e você sempre afasta se quando compartilho o ambiente com você.

Olho para Saga e vejo que você já o perdoou todo acontecido do passado. Éramos os três mosqueteiros. O cavaleiro de gêmeos sempre dizia que eu era o seu diabinho.

Comigo você so aprendeu as porcarias da vida. Seu lindo sorriso me dava uma paz que na época eu não imaginava. E hoje sinto uma falta inigualável. Seu modo simples de enxergar a vida. Foi aos poucos me consumindo. Chegou ao um ponto que já estava tão envolvido que fiz a idiotice de me afastar.

Naquele dia em que bebemos tanto e não conseguíamos subir as escadas do santuário. Percebi que te amava de um jeito que não deveria. Maldita hora que eu aceitei dormir com você naquele quarto. Sentia que era uma decisão sem volta.

Quando me peguei velando seu sono. Descobri que te amava. Minha sanidade foi pra casa do cara#$%. E sem me agüentar mais, tomei seus lábios em um beijo morno e delicado. Quando senti que você retribuía o gesto. Entreguei me a ti sem ressalvas.

O sono nos venceu e dormimos assim. Tão juntos, cúmplices de um amor. Parecíamos apenas um. Aquela unidade que tanto estudamos nas formações de batalha. Cada um protege o companheiro do seu lado.

No instante que os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela fresta da janela. Percebi o que tinha acontecido. A realidade dos atos. Levantei me desesperado vendo você ali na cama, dormindo com um lindo sorriso estampado na face. Seu rosto demonstrava uma felicidade plena. E foi ai que fui covarde. Comecei a me indagar e culpar minhas bebedeiras pelo fato acorrido naquela noite. O álcool que sempre gerou para mim, ações sem volta. Sai do quarto as pressas. Paguei à diária e parti o mais rápido possível dali.

Comecei a vagar sem rumo pelas ruínas do santuário. Olhei de um lado para o outro e vi os sofrimentos dos aspirantes a cavaleiros. E comecei a especular, que por causa de um sentimento que eu achava na época, idiota. Fútil iconoclastia. Iria abdicar de tudo que eu tinha traçado para minha vida de cavaleiro de ouro. Comecei a me questionar de quanto horrendo eu fui por beijar um homem, e pior, meu amigo.

Aquelas confusões de sentimentos apenas traçaram um destino cruel e amargo para Aioros, e para mim. Eu no fundo, sabia quais eram meus reais sentimentos. Só achava que não valeria apena lutar por ele e abdicar de minha trajetória de vida. Destruir meu futuro e minha honra.

Então tive a infeliz idéia de fugir desse assunto e do Aioros. Eu sabia que aquele acontecimento iria mudar para sempre nossa amizade.

E assim os dias foram se passando e eu fugindo dele. Como o diabo foge da cruz. O coitado tentou, tentou, só que eu estava decidido a não ceder. Eu queria provar para mim que era mais forte do que esse sentimento.

E assim a vida tomou um rumo que eu não esperava. Eu o matei. Ele passou anos no reino de Hades. Sei que Aioros, lá, sofreu mais do que qualquer um de nos. Foi forte e voltou. Quando a Athena nos reviveu. Ele se tornou o novo mestre do santuário. No momento, pensei que ele não aceitaria. Seu modo de viver a vida era bem diferente dos outros mestres.

Mas para meu espanto ele aceitou. E esta desempenhando bem o seu papel de mestre. Ele sim é o cavaleiro mais fiel de Athena. Eu, bom, como posso dizer. Tornei-me o que buscava ha anos atrás. Um cavaleiro solitário.

Vou me aproximando mais da arena e percebo que ele sentiu minha presença. Levantou se. É sempre assim. Desde que nos voltamos, ele não consegue compartilhar um só lugar comigo.

Continuo a andar em sua direção. Vejo os outros casais e sinto uma pequena inveja da felicidade deles. E nessa hora, tenho mais raiva de mim. Se hoje Aioros tem um olhar tão frio, o grande culpado sou eu.

Dirijo me ate a sua frente e faço uma reverencia por ele ser "O grande mestre" e sai o sem olhar par trás. Por que ele também sempre faz o mesmo.

Vou treinar pra ver se esqueço tudo que me acontecera.

Todos os nossos amigos cavaleiros de ouro sabem que existe algo mau resolvido entre nos.

Mascara vem ate mim. Põe a mão em meu ombro e diz:

-Um dia. Eu sei que vocês ainda irão se entender.

Não respondo nada. Apenas lhe dou um meio sorriso amarelo e rezo pra que as palavras de Mascara sejam realizadas.

Mas sei, que lá no fundo, isso não ira acontecer. Por que tentei inúmeras vezes falar com Aioros. E ele me ignora. Eu não o repreendo depois de tudo que eu fiz. Esse castigo é pouco para mim.

E assim eu vou vivendo o resto da minha vida. Tendo o amor da minha vida ali, do meu lado. E sem poder fazer nada para mudar o meu passado.

?


End file.
